


Will You Change For Me?

by Queen_Of_Magic



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hope, Love Confessions, Murder, Pain, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Magic/pseuds/Queen_Of_Magic
Summary: Michael years have been filled with pain and anger. His family didn't love him. So he killed in doing so he took away his any chance to see her again. She loved him and was the only one who got any sign of life from him. But after 15 years locked away from everything and no change in his attitude. Doctors have finally decided to bring his childhood friend into the picture once again. Can she keep Michael from murdering again? Will he change for her?





	1. Chapter 1

A young girl ran across the street in giggles being chased by a boy. She ran until her chaser caught her in his arms tickling her until she could nearly not breath anymore. She squirmed in his hands as he joined in with his own silent laughter. 

“Mikey! Mikey stop!” she giggled breathless. As she took deep breaths and regained her footing looking up at the tall boy before her. “It’s not fair! You so tall and fast!” she exclaimed as smiled. Michael smiled back and took her hand as they walked to the front yard to play.

For the next few hours they played, running, jumping, and giggling on the yard until Mrs. Myers called for her son.

“Michael come inside playtime is over,” she called out softly Michael started to make his way home the young girl in tow as always. She always tried to squeeze more time with Michael inside the house if his mother allowed.

“I’m sorry, sweetie but Michael can’t play anymore today,” Mrs. Myers says sweetly.

“But why? It’s only 2!” she asks her 4 year old vocab still developing. 

“I know but we have a big day tomorrow and Michael’s father will be home soon, I’m sorry sweetie but you should head home for the day,” She smiles and the young girl obeys going to hug Michael goodbye before skipping home.

Once Michael was inside and safe away from prying eyes his mother explained how his father had decided for them to move to two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in Haddonfield, Illinois.  When she finished explaining his father had just come home and walked into the room. The boy was about to argue about his beloved friend he would leave behind but his father’s punch caught him in the chin before a single word could form. He gripped his chin and eyes fell to the floor before he obediently went upstairs to start packing. Every item he put away made his heart ache. He loved the young girl across the street she was the only one who cared and loved him truly. 

As he packed a thought crossed his mind, he could give her something to remember him. Like.. a pet animal? No.. a toy? Maybe, or.. Then it hit him, his father gave his mother a ring to remember him when he’s gone. He could do the same! 

Michael silently opened his door peeking his head out to see if anyone was around before he snuck into his parent’s room and grabbed his mother’s jewelry box opening it. Once he did a ring with a bright blue gem in the middle caught his eye. The band was silver and the gem he could not name but it would look beautiful on the girl. So quickly he shoved it into his pocket before going back to his room to continue. 

 

*The Following Day*

 

Michael’s family woke up early so they could quickly leave to avoid any confrontation with neighbors. Yet Michael was able to slip away long enough to write a note to the girl and place it in her favorite flower bed with the ring.   
Then Michael made his back the family car and started on their long trip to a new home away from the one person he loved.

 

The golden haired girl came out early to meet Michael only to the house empty and quiet. Her heart broke in two and she started to cry. Her only friend left her! Left her all alone! She cried for almost an hour until she realized in the flower bed that her and Micheal planted had a letter sat in it. She quickly ran over and opened it. A ring to big for her laid in the middle and written on the letter was. 

“Dear Elly, 

I’m so sorry we left without a goodbye… Mommy said we had to leave quickly but I hope you find this letter and the ring. To always remember me,

Love, Michael”

The handwriting slightly unreadable but dearing to her. So Elly quickly ran home to put away her new precious gifts. 

Only a few days later Elly overheard her parents talk about how Michael did an awful thing to his sister, Judith. When Elly tried to speak to her parents about it they said it was nothing to be concerned with and that she was too young to understand. They feed her lies for years why she could never see Michael again...


	2. Think On It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 years has past and know Elly has gown up. So has Michael but when a certain makes a visit to Elly. It could cause a change for the better or for the worse.

***15 Years Later***

**September 20, 1978**

 

    The music rang through the house. Playing new rock, the song was "Hold The Line" by Toto. She knew the song by heart now as she danced from the kitchen of her new home to the living room. It's only been about a month since Elly moved to Haddonfield. The town was very quiet plenty of kids played in the streets during the day. The parents would host neighborhood parties at least once a week. Though her parents hated their 19 year old living in another state, especially when they didn't know what town. 

 

    Why would she tell them? Especially when she moved into the same town as a killer. Yet every night she slept he was on her mind, as if their dreams were connected. She imagined what he looked like now, _just as cute as he was? Or tall strong and handsome?_ _What are you doing?! He's a killer you idiot!_

 

    Just as her daydreaming about to come to an end it was interrupted by stubbing her toe on the coffee table, "Son of a bitch!" She roared in pain. She groaned gripping her foot and hopping on the other.  _ I hate that damn table.  _ She growled in her mind. She sat on the couch and looked up at the radio that was blaring. Now that she sat here and wasn't stuck in her trace she realized how painfully loud it truly was. So she got up and shut it off every step sending pain up her one leg. 

 

    She looked around trying to remember what she was doing at first. Then a high pitched ring ran through the house. Making food! She walked back to the kitchen pulling her hot pockets from the microwave. She leaned in inhaling deeply. "Mm.. so good," she grinned and went back to the living room. Sitting down she turned on the TV listening to the news. Nothing new, just the usually basic so it would work to distract her for at least as she ate. 

 

    She bit in gently but still managed to burn her lip and tongue. "Fucker!" She growled putting the plate down and holding her mouth. She went to the kitchen grabbing a cup of ice water drinking it slowly cooling her mouth.  

 

    She sighed in relief and went back to the living room but just as she was about to sit down a knock at the door stopped her. She slowly edged her way to the door. Listening for anything, it was already 7 p.m. why would anyone be here this late? She opened the door to find a man in a lab coat and with a girl by his side. 

 

    "Can I help you?" Elly grumbled looking them both over. 

 

    "Actually you can, Elly Turner," he smiled. 

 

    "How do you know my name? And how did you find where i lived? And who are you? What do you want?" She glared. 

 

    "So many questions," he smiled, turning to the girl that must be his assistant. "May we come in to speak?" He asked.

 

    Elly looked them over one more time before nodding, opening the door and showing them to the couch. She sat in the chair that was across to the side of the couch. "So explain." 

 

    "My name is Dr. Sam Loomis, and this is my assistant Lauren," he smiled gesturing to the brunette to his side. "We know who you are, thanks to Michael, I'm his psychiatrist. He didn't tell me about you but his parents explained how he seemed to change after their sudden move. You were the only kid he wanted to be around. It also seemed to make him snap when they left. We found out you recently moved into town which thankfully saved us a trip," he softly laughed at the last part. "Now why we are here, we came here to get you to come with us to talk to Michael, maybe you could-"

 

    "No! No!" Elly shot up from her seat. 

 

    "Why? You didn't even-" he was cut off once more.

 

    "No, I won't talk to him. You know how hard it is to keep him off my mind already. You have no clue what i could spark or if he'll even remember. No, no. It's a terrible idea," she started pacing.  _ I want to see him believe me.. but you don't know what it could spark in both of us..  _ Elly's fingers started to play with the ring on her left ring finger. The ring with a silver band and blue gem.

 

   Dr. Loomis noticed this. "Is that the ring he stole?"

 

   "What?" Elly looked at him surprised.

 

   "Is that the ring? The one Michael stolen from his mother the night before they left? She said it went missing right when they moved. That Michael had a habit of taking his mother's things and giving it to you and you would end up returning it. But not this time? No you wanted to remember him, like he does you. Not only that but you were banned from seeing him, weren't you Elly?" He questioned standing as well. Elly's eyes narrowed.

 

   "Don't act like you can read me, doctor," She growled. "You can leave now," she pointed to the door. 

 

   "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just simply need a reaction from him. He won't speak, and he barely moves. Please just once to see if you can change him. Think on it, Ms. Turner," he says softly before leaving with the girl. Elly stood alone now. 

 

   She shut the door locking it before screaming. "Dammit!" 


	3. Dreams.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova has a very naughty dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do not like NSFW writing, I recommend skipping this chapter. But if not, enjoy!

_She walked through the house, it was a rather lovely day. The sun was high and the sound of kid laughter echoed on the streets. Elly was wearing a simple green summer dress. It only went to her knees, v-neck top, and tight fitting waist up. It was his favorite dress._

     _He was out today, like every morning to afternoon working. Her beloved husband. Elly smiled at the silver and blue ring on her finger. Oh how she missed him when he was gone._

 

_She made her way to the kitchen to prepare lunch, she first started with cutting up tomatoes. He loved them with his hamburgers. She pulled out a kitchen knife and slowly sliced through the tomato making the satisfying chop noise at the end. So only got a few slices in when two large hands wrapped around her middle nearly making her jump out of her skin. He just softly laughed against her throat as he pressed kisses._

 

_"Mikey that's not funny! I had a knife in my hand i could of hurt you!" She whined putting the knife down and turning in his arms to face him._

 

_"No you wouldn't," he grinned and leaned in kissing her. His eyes were dark nearly black like they were when he was a kid and his blonde hair now cut short, but still long enough to pull on when she teased him._

 

_"You're home early," she smiled running a hand over his smooth cheek._

 

_"I thought I surprise my darling bride," he smiled and kissed her again but more deeply. Slowly he backed her up into the counter with his free hand he pushed the cutting board and everything on it to the side. He kept his lips locked with hers. She moaned softly as his hands slipped under her dress to grip her hips and place her on the counter. Even with the extra boost she only met him eye to eye. He was so tall and her so short._

 

_His face was soon buried in her neck again as his hands drug up her dress. She moaned as her bare skin was to the hot afternoon heat that filled the kitchen. Her dress was soon off just leaving her in her panties and bra, he pulled away to look her over grinning in delight._

 

_"You're so beautiful.." he whispered as he kissed her again placing himself between her legs. As they kissed it was Elly's turn to pull something off of Michael. So her hands started to fumble with his belt. It didn't take long for it to drop to the floor then his shirt, she was about to reach for his pants buy he gripped both of her tiny wrists in his one huge hand. She looked up at him with big hazel eyes, this made his want twitch under his clothes. He loved when she looked up at him so innocently. He tied her wrist with his belt and throw her over his shoulder. She giggled in delight as he carried her to their shared bedroom._

 

_He swung the door open and tossed her on the bed, her tied hands landing above her head and her legs tightly pressed together as she laid out. He grinned and slowly pulled his pants and boxers down making her watch. She twitched so hard under her bounds. Wanting to touch and feel him. Yet she was good and laid still watching as his erection spring free. This made her bite her bottom lip and he twitched again._

 

_"You're such a tease, Michael.." she huffed watching his thick long erection bounce as it got closer to her face._

 

    _"If I am you should see yourself," he climbed between her legs pulling them open wide. He slowly leaned over and pressed his mouth to the cloth of her panties right where her entrance laid. She squirmed as his hot breath went through and causing her to wetten. He could smell her arousal. He loved that smell. She arched and squirmed as he continued to tease. Her soon bound hands were both gripping his hair to make him press deeper. He smirked up at his wife. Their eyes locked as his mouth reached the waistband of her panties, biting it slowly and pulling it down her thighs. Her breathing was already ragged. "Oh Mikey.. please.. please fuck me.." he could tell why she begged so. She was dripping wet for him and her arousal was much stronger now. But he took his time to completely drag the underwear off her body._

 

_Once off he sat between her legs and reached up to undo her bra. He quickly unclipped it and her beautiful breasts bounced free. He grinned as he grabbed them making her moan and arch into his large hands. He then slowly drug his hands back to her hips._

 

_"Are you ready?" He asked softly as he lined himself with her entrance. She nodded excitedly her hands pressed against his chest as he leaned over. His lips met hers as he slowly pushed in.._

 

   Elly awoke alone in the bright morning of day. Between her legs was left a pool of want and need. She slowly pulled the covers away to reveal her mess. That's the last time she sleeps naked again..


	4. Michael..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elly finally meets him.

***1 Week Later***

 

A week had passed since her dream and since the doctor's visit. Now her she sat in her car driving down a rocky road out of town. She headed to Warren County Smith's Grove Sanitarium. She knew she shouldn't but since the doctor visited her, Michael had haunted her dreams. 

 

   She finally made it to her destination pulling into the parking lot. It was early morning, the sun had only been up an hour. Elly sat in her car for a few minutes gathering up strength to finally see him after so long.  _ Michael.. Oh Michael.. _ She slowly opened her door and slid out. She took her keys only with her as she walked inside. At the front desk sat a young girl in a white suit with a bald man with blue eyes who stood on the outside looking through paperwork. It was Dr. Loomis. 

 

   "Dr. Loomis," she said quietly. 

 

   He quickly turned around and his face seemed to lighten. "You came! This is great!" He grinned and motioned her to follow. "Quickly this way! I was just about to visit him for the day, he would be very pleased at this surprised." 

 

   She walked by his side as he used his security card to get through some metal doors that lead to the rest of the building. They walked down long hallways. It was silent at first except for the sound of their shoes on tile. Then Dr. Loomis talked again, "in the 15 years I've had him as my patient, Michael, has refused to talk, move, or even nod. It's like he's waiting or even planning. We just need to know he's still alive and that he feels. You are the only one who seemed to get that from him. So.." there was a slight pause as he opened heavy doors that guards protected. "We hope you can change him." He turned and stopped at the last door. 

 

   "Before we enter, I need you to realize he can be rather aggressive at times. The guards outside this door will keep watch. Just wait to talk. I'll tell you when it's okay. We just need to be slow," he explained.

 

   "I understand, doctor," she nodded and he turned opening the door. 

 

   There sat on the bed, his face turned away was a man. Tall man with dark brown hair that had grown to his ears, his chin clean of hair, and he was built of muscle. She wanted to see his whole face, hear his voice.. fill his touch. She needed it. Yet she couldn't no.. they lock her away too. 

 

   "Good Morning, Michael. You seem well, how are you feeling?" The doctor smiled. He waited a minute. No response. Not even a twitch. "Well Michael I brought a very special guest for you to meet this afternoon. You may remember her." He waited again, nothing. The doctor looked at her and nodded.

 

   "Mikey, it's me. Elly," she said slowly. He twitched at her voice. He seemed to tense. The doctor quickly pulled out a pen and notebook from his lab coat and started writing. He motioned her to keep talking.

 

  "Do you remember me, Mikey? The little girl across the street?" His head slowly nodded. The doctor's eyes widen as he wrote faster. Elly moved around the doctor so she now stood in Michael's sight. He looked at her, his eyes so dark they were almost back but they seemed to lighten as he saw her face.  _ He is so handsome..  _ everything about him didn't look like a killer, more like a playboy.  _ Oh I want my lips all over that mouth and body.. _ He must of been thinking the same because his eyes slowly took in all of her. 

 

   "Michael.." she whispered and took a small step forward. He straightened and then slowly stood towering her. He had definitely grown. He must of been over 6ft! She had only made it to 5'3". He just watched her and she just watched him. The doctor seemed overwhelmed because he bolted out of the room running to get something or someone. Leaving her alone, frozen in his stare. He took very slow strides towards her and she backed up until her back met the wall. Now he stood only an inch or two away. She could feel his heat of his body and his breath brushing her everywhere. Elly looked up at him, her eyes still locked with his. 

 

   His hand shot up gripping her throat she gasped. Yet he didn't grip enough to choke her just to hold her in place. He leaned in gently until his lips were almost to hers. His breathing became ragged as if he was nervous. Her breathing matched his and she slowly pressed her hands to his chest. She pressed her lips to his. Both their eyes closed as they kissed. It was gentle and passionate. As if this desire has been held in for so many years. 

 

  The kiss did not last long, he quickly yanked away and sat on his bed like a statue he was before when he heard the first metal doors open. Elly placed her hand gently to her now tinder lips. She looked up to find the doctor back with a video camera. 

 

  "What happen? I thought he was standing?" He looked around. "What happen?!"

  
  "I don't know, Loomis! He stood looked at me and sat down again. He just seemed bored of me. So i guess you were wrong " she snapped and shoved past him and through the door. But before she left Michael turned and looked at her. She lifted her left hand to touch the side of her face. And on that ring finger she wore his ring. His eyes slightly widened but he hid his reaction well and looked away again. She could she his lips slightly twitch as if to keep from smiling. The doctor was too busy glaring at her to realize that Michael had moved. Yet when he looked away from her to him he was back to the same state as before. Just an emotionless monster. Without another though she opened the door and left.  _ He did remember.. and know he knew she loved him still.. _


	5. I Can't..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova decides to give it one more try with Michael, but will this truly work or will it break both their hearts.

 She wasn't even past the second metal door when the doctor was on her heels yet again.

 

    "Ms. Turner! Wait a moment!" He got between her and the door before she could leave. She simply glared at the man.

 

    "Yes?" She snapped.

 

    "I'm sorry for yelling but I was excited. Michael has never acted that way towards anyone. And the fact that your voice alone could spark so much from him. We could really change him!" Dr. Loomis smiled with hope but her eyes just narrowed. "Please Ms. Turner, just one more chance?" 

 

    She looked away to think for a moment. She was coming back to see the Michael whether or not the Doctor was here. She needed him.  _ I suppose it makes it easier if Doctor lets me in and gives me more personal time with Michael.  _ "Fine." She grumbled and shoved passed him leaving. 

 

***Another Week Past***

**October 4, 1978**

 

    She was to busy with work for her to even visit she felt bad for not coming. Being a nurse required long hours or even days at the hospital giving all your attention to the wounded. She wouldn't let a patient die or suffer under her watch. 

 

    But now she finally needs to see Michael. She missed him and his kiss left her nearly begging for more. So here she stood, still in her nurse uniform, right outside of Michael's door. The Doctor was at lunch but he gave her permission to see Michael alone. In hopes to make him more responsive. The guards gave her the same warning the doctor did a week ago. She just nodded and entered the room.

 

    Michael laid on his bed, eyes closed and his hands behind his head. Was he sleeping or pretending to?  _ But damn did he look tempting..  _ His broad chest was wide open for her to touch and his arms. She just imagined what his body looked without that white suit on. He must of noticed her gaze because his eyes opened slowly and found her in an instant. His lips twitch at the sight of her. 

 

    "Hi Michael, I was told I should come visit you more," she smiled and he sat up turning his body so his legs were now off the bed. He just watched her with the same needy and dangerous stare from before. She slowly walked to him, hypnotized by his eyes. Now she stood only half a foot away. His head even as he sat met to her chest. He was so tall. His eyes slowly trailed up her body to her eyes once more. He seemed almost assumed how easy she was for him. And she hated herself for it. Her heart was always his and she never knew why.. 

 

    Michael's fingertips softly brushed her thighs. Right under her skirt, she bit her lip in response. Then his hands were behind her knees yanking her forward so she fell on him. Yet he didn't even move as her entire weight pushed on him. She gasped in response as she fell but she didn't last long in his lap. 

 

    "Michael! Let her go!" Yelled a guard from outside who seemed to be looking inside at that moment. The two male guards rushed in and yanked her free from Michael and they glared at him. 

 

    "You move and we will use force," they warned but Michael went blank again. His eyes glued on her middle but not truly looking at her but somewhere beyond. The guards stood there on edge until the Dr. Loomis showed which didn't take long.

 

    "What's going on here?" He asked looking around at Elly then to the guards. 

 

    "Michael attacked her, grabbed her and yanked her down to him. We rushed in before anything bad could happen," explained one of the guards.

 

    This made her grind her teeth.  _ He didn't attack me for one..  _ she grumbled in her mind looking at Michael one last time before heading to the door. The Doctor followed.

 

    "I'm very sorry Ms. Turner, I did not realize he start to be aggressive to you," the doctor apologized. She just ignored him. As she walked through door after door. Michael was still attracted to her, she noticed which is good and bad.  _ I need to forget him and move on..  _

 

    She turned to the doctor right before leaving though the last door, "I will not be coming back," she said simply and before he could respond she left.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would always love to hear about how you guys feel about the story and thank you for all the kudos it means the world to me!


	6. Please More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael escapes the hospital and he plans to killed the girl who stole his heart and ran. Yet it didn't go as planned ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long! Work and life gets in the way. I love the support and comments! Hope you enjoy! Caution NSFW writing in this chapter. BTW I might not update for a few weeks got vacation coming up so it might be sometime. So I made this one little longer than normal. And as always enjoy!

**October 30, 1978**

***** Michael*

 

     He simply watched. Watched as she left her car and entered her home alone. He figured she would have a man on her arm. Yet no man was there. Most women her age would have a man accompanying her every night. And he hoped it would be him. Until she vanished. The doctor said he scared her away, "Michael, you frighten away your only chance at a normal life. I hope you enjoy this room, you'll never see another after the trial."

 

    How had he? By touching her? By trying to feel her? He missed her smell and smile. Her big eyes and yet just wanting to show it causes her to run. So it's simple. If she won't have him then she'll have no one. She abandoned him like his family did. Allowing his father to hurt him and said no word about it. So he'll kill her like he did his sister. She should feel honored this won't be easy. He indeed loved her still, yet she hurt him and didn't seem to care. While he drove back to Haddonfield from the hospital he managed to get a pair of coveralls and a mask from store he robbed. As well as a knife. 

 

    There she was moving like an angel through her house. Michael moved to the backdoor and watched her as she pulled off her nurse hat in the kitchen. It was almost 5 in the morning, she must of worked all night. She saved lives as he ended them. Her hands were stained red, and she shook like she's seen a ghost. Maybe she had. She leaned over her sink her breathing was ragged. She just watched as the water she turned on ran. She didn't even place her hands under it to clean them. She just watched like he did her. 

 

    She suddenly snapped out of her trace when dogs started barking. Of course it was at Michael but he moved out of view before she could see him through the back door. It was the neighbor's dog. Some lump of fur, Michael turned and glared at it. He glanced back inside to just get a glimpse of her ankle before she vanished upstairs. He waited a few seconds before trying the backdoor. It was locked. He narrowed his eyes and tried the window and was able to slide it open and crawl inside. 

 

    He followed her upstairs. He heard rushing water from a shower from a bedroom. He glanced inside the room, clothes laid on the bed. A night gown and her blood stained white uniform. She was in the bathroom, he could see her shadow dance on the wall as she pulled off her undergarments. He silently now stood outside the bathroom watching her as she cleaned her hands in the sink. He watched her naked body. It was smooth and soft. She was thin, almost to a point it was unhealthy. Like she was not eating. But she was blessed with curves and was very fit. He watched her as she finally looked up and met his gaze through the mirror. She didn't move or breath. They just stared. But when he finally took a step forward, she turned around and looked at him. This gave him a full view of her front, she was hairless. He was rather surprised she would keep herself in such a state since she did live alone. 

 

    He now stood only a foot away and he watched her. Her breast heaved as she waited for him to pounce. He just watched her whole body. It ignited something deep in him. A different type of desire he has never felt before. Generally he only felt desire when he killed but this was different. He didn't want a cold corpse in his hands, no.. he wanted to feel her alive. Feel her move not out of fear but something else. 

 

    "Who.. who are you?.." she stuttered. He tilted his head.  _ Did she not know? No.. she wouldn't know.  _

 

    He reached up and pulled off the mask. The mask that made him kill, the mask that gave him uncontrollable power. Her eyes widened when she saw his face.

 

    "Michael.. what.. how.. why are you here?.." she looked him over confused and in fear. 

 

    Her face only twisted in more horror when he pointed at her to answer her question. "You.. are here for me?.." he nodded. She glanced at the knife in his right hand. Realization must of hit her. Because her eyes fall to the floor and tears started to stream. 

 

*Elly*

 

_ How.. did he escape?.. and now he wants to kill me like he did his sister. My parents were wise to keep me away.. but I couldn't help it..  _ Elly's fingers on her left hand rubbed against each other as she felt the ring he gave her. She looked up at him again as he moved closer and placed the blade on the counter beside her. She watched him and he did the same to her. Then his hand slid on top of hers holding it. As his other place itself on her hip and he pressed himself into her. He was a good head taller so she had to tilt her head back to look up at him and he watched her lips. Like he had before.  _ This is a bad idea.. _ it always was since the beginning. And yet she did kiss him as he leaned in. Even though he stalked her for who knows how long. Broke into her home. Held a knife to kill her with. Yet she kissed him like none of that happened.  _ What a fool.. _ She placed one hand on his cheek as the other rubbed his chest. His other hand found her hip and picked her up with ease. He held her by her ass and carried her to the nearest wall to press more into her.  _ How does he know any of this.. or is it pure instinct?  _ She didn't care at the moment because feeling him was good enough to make her mind go blank with want. Not to mention when she felt his want as well. His member press hard into her thigh as he held her. 

 

    She moaned and arched her breast into his chest which caused Michael to pause for a second and pulled away from the kiss to look at her. He slightly tilted his head as he examined her chest. He dragged his hand up from her bare hip to her breast gripping them in one of his large hands. Her breast still filled his hand even with it size. She moaned as he massaged it. Her hands started to play with his suit. Elly slowly undid it, he stopped to watch her small hands get his suit open to his hips. She reached to pull his cock free from his boxers. It slapped it against her thigh. She bit her lip at the pure size of it alone. He watched her with pure desire and his grip suddenly tighten painfully hard on her breast as he seemed to snap. 

 

    She slightly yelped as his hand shot to her neck gripping it nearly choking her as he lined himself up with her entrance. He gripped his shaft as he pressed the tip to her tiny hole. She had yet to spend a night with a man and she had a feeling she'll never forget this one. Without a warning he shoved himself deep into her soaking cunt. She cried out in pain as he buried himself deep. He paused a few moments his breathing ragged. He softly groaned into her ear as he started to move. His hand tighten as he held her in place by her throat and fucked her against the wall. She moaned and one of her hands gripped the forearm of the hand that held her throat as her other hand dug into his chest. 

 

    Michael growled as he increased his speed as he pounded into her. She whimpered and her mind went fuzzy as he moved. Her cunt already tighten for her first orgasm even though he fucked her relentlessly. As hard as he pounded her, she started bouncing off the wall and back into him. Her breathing became short as he tighten to a point she couldn't breath but this just made her go over the edge and scream out her first orgasm. He growled at her and buried his face into her shoulder as with a few more thrust he found his finish as well. He made sure he was deep as he filled her with his cum. She moaned as the warmth filled her most sensitive hole. She let her head fall back against the wall and his hand slowly let go examining the red print left. It would most likely leave a bruise but she didn't care. She simply grinned at him. She almost expected him to pull out but he started thrust slowly again. 

 

    "Michael.. fuck.." she was about to stop him to rest for at least a moment but the sound of sirens stopped him. Elly's head jerked up to see the flashing of red and blue lights from her bedroom's window. 

 

    Michael seemed to get the hint he needed to leave because before she could even recover. He set her on her feet, zipped himself up, and vanished back down the stairs. Leaving her dripping with his seed and confused as hell.

 

    As her thoughts tried to understand what happened, her doorbell rang. She quickly found her robe and made sure to pull it up to hide her neck. She slowly walked down her steps and opened the door to find two officers standing there. 

 

    "Can I help you tonight, Officers?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

 

    "Yes ma'am, the doctor, Mr. Loomis told us to ask 'Did he come to you?'" The officer quoted. 

 

    Elly's eyes narrowed before she simply said, "No."


End file.
